The Son Of Bardock! Goku's Half Brother!
by Matster
Summary: Bardock has died, went to other world, and has the chance to train with King Kai. But he is taken in by Princess Snake, and while there mates with her. Unforchinitly for Bardock, she eats him, and his soul goes to HFIL! Years later Goku goes on snake way.
1. Chapter 1

Dislaimer: I do not own anything from Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dagonball Gt. I only own the characters that i make up on my own.

Chapter 1: Bardock's journey! Goku's Half Brother!

We are brought to the Planet Vegeta, where a Saiyan named Bardock is warning his fellow Saiyan's about the traitorous alien Freeza, and how he is going to destroy the planet. Everyone shrugs off Bardock's warning. Bardock now knowing that they are all fools, tries to stop Freeza by himself. Freeza, who is in his space craft ready to destroy the planet watches as Bardock flies towards him, killing many of Freeza's minions. But ultemitly being killed by Freeza's attack, which wipes out almost the entire Saiyan population, the only ones who have managed to survive, are the ones who are ether being sent off the planet, like Bardock's son, or the ones that are currently off the planet, as Prince Vegeta is.

We are now taken to other world, Bardock is arriving at the check-in station, just as his youngest son Kakarot, or as he will be re-named Goku has landed on earth. He is found by Gohan, who would adopt him and be the one to name him.

Back in otherworld King Yemma decided to give Bardock a chance to meet up with King Kai to receive training for his last heroic effort to save his race. Bardock accepts this chance and he starts running on snake way!

Roughly 3 months later Bardock is still running, but on his journey he see's a giant Castle, which draws him in. As he enters this building he notices blue/green skinned women. They introduce him to Princess snake, to whom Bardock finds extremely attractive. Princess snake seems to like Bardock as well, she convinces him to stay with her, and while he is there, they mate. After this is done however Princess Snake tries to eat him, causing Bardock to try to run, as he does it seems that there is no hope. He fires a Final Spirit Cannon at the now giant snake women, but it has no effect. Princess Snake successfully eats Bardock, and his soul goes to HILF…… A few weeks later, Princess Sanke discovers that she is pregnant with Bardocks half Saiyan son.

Many years later, Bardock's 2 full Blooded Saiyan sons have died. Radiz Bardocks oldest son, was first to arrive at the check-in station, and was sent to HILF. Goku was next to arrive, but due to Kami's wishes has been granted the opportunity train with King Kai. Goku's journey started off great, but he fell off of snake way and after a few short tasks, started over again. This time he notices a Large Palace, to which he thinks is King Kais. And is sucked in. This is where our story begins………

Goku was sucked into this palace, very confused. Because he knows he did not walk in on his own.

"Hello" the bluish green skinned women said with a smile on her face.

Goku with a smile on his face as well "Hi. Im here to look for training"

The women laughs and says "one moment" as she goes into another room, while two more enter.

A unknown women who can not be heard by Goku can be seen smiling as she says "He……. Looks just like………. I must talk to him!"

The unknown women walks out, and Goku assumes her for King Kai, he asks her to train him, so she starts to dance with him. Goku then attacks her thinking it was a test. Suddenly out of no where a slightly bluish green man with reddish orange hair that was very similar to Goku's in shape. Attacked Goku.

"Don't hit my Mother!" He said with an angry expression on his face.

Goku was very confused now "What? Aren't you King Kai?"

One of the other girls that he met before then explained "She's Princess Snake! The Most beautiful women in the world!"

The man then broke into the conversation "She's my Mother as well!"

Goku then felt foolish and apologized.

Princess Snake then got up "You're a Saiyan, are you not?"

Goku looks shocked at how she knows this "Ye……. Yes……. But how could you know that?"

Princess Snake smiled and said "Years ago, a man who was also a Saiyan came through here, he looked much like you. The same hair style and everything. His name, was Bardock."

That name went through Goku's very soul, he knew it to be true, Bardock was his father, The words Radiz had told him prior to this, about how he looked so much like there father.

Princess Snake continued, "He……. Is also the father of my son, you have met him. His name is Sabbage."

Goku felt this, he has a little brother.

Goku then admitted that this man must be his brother. But he told them he could not stay any longer. He has to get to King Kai to train, to save the world from the other Saiyans.

Princess Snake then talks to her son, and tells him that he must go with his brother. She knew that he was meant for more then just living with her forever.

Sabbage decides to go with his brother and there journey continues to King Kai's.

After they are gone, Princess Snake says to herself "Go, become stronger my young Sabbage, then when you are strong enough…….. We will kill them all, and feed forever!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: King Kai's at last!

We are brought a few months into the future, when Sabbage and Goku finally reach King Kai's planet. They both give a leap, and boom then get to the planet. Apon arrival they realise the gravity is even heavier then earths. Goku spots a monkey walking out of the house that is on the very small planet. And this is where our chapter begins……

Goku smiled as he looked at the monkey, "Hi! You must be King Kai!" Goku says with his child like mind.

Sabbage quickly barks at his brother "That's a monkey you idiot! He's not King Kai!"

Goku then looked with his "really" kinda face, and said "Oh……. Well how was I supposed to know! He's the only other thing on this planet besides us!"

Just then an unknown voice can be heard "Well not the only other thing, I mean I am here too……."

Sabbage and Goku turns towards the man.

To which Sabbage says "Now that's King Kai!"

The man known as King Kai laughs "The one and only. Now who are you too?"

Goku then leaps into the conversation and says with his big smile "Im Goku, and this is my Half Brother Sabbage. We have come here to train so we can defeat the Saiyan's who are coming to earth!"

King Kai's smile fades and says "Oh yes…… The Saiyan's…… I heard about them……. And you think my training can help you defeat them?"

Goku then looks serious as well "Were counting on it."

King Kai replies "Alright then……. Wait a minute……. You……. With the green skin and red hair………… Your not dead!"

Sabbage looks up to King Kai and explains….

King Kai looks back at both the Saiyan's "Alright, I guess I have no choice……. I will train you….. if you pass my 2 tests….. Catch my monkey bubbles, and hit Gregory here with this mallet. Each of you do the opposite to save time……..

Sabbage looks at his brother, then back at King Kai "What are you kidding! That is teh stupidest thing i have ever heard!"

While Sabbage says this Goku starts running after Bubbles with a smile on his face.

Sabbage looks extreamly angry "Give me the mallet..........."

So Goku and his brother attempt these tasks, only to realise that it is difficult, being that the gravity is 10x that of the gravity of earth's. After many attempts, they both finally succeed. But then have to take on the others task. This takes up a great deal of there time. But the 2 Saiyan's have finally completed there tasks, now the true training has begun! The Kaio-Ken Technique and the Spirit Bomb awaits!


End file.
